This invention relates to a pipe joint sealing and testing apparatus. Particularly, this invention relates to a pipe joint sealing and testing apparatus for sealingly isolating a large diameter pipeline joint for subsequent testing and sealing purposes.
This invention relates to a pipe joint sealing and testing apparatus of this invention deals generally with a device for isolating and sealing a circumferential area of a pipeline section for subsequent testing and sealing purposes. Particularly, the pipe joint sealing and testing apparatus is for testing the integrity and congruity of pipeline section joints, and more particularly, for testing large diameter pipeline section joints, i.e., 2-18 feet in diameter.
Pipelines are generally comprised of a plurality of pipe sections which abut end to end to provide a continuous and uniform means of transporting fluids, etc. It is important and most often, imperative that the individual pipe joints be properly aligned and joined to provide a leak-free conduit or pipeline. Thus, the proper and reliable testing of pipe joints is important to the construction of pipelines as well as for its continuing use. However, subsequent to initial construction, the settling of ground fill and other phenomenon can separate pipe joints and cause leaks in the pipeline through the separated joints.
Although a number of devices have been developed or proposed to test pipelines for leaks, most are designed to test the integrity of small diameter pipes (i.e. less than 2 feet in diameter). And, to upscale these particular devices for use in large diameter pipelines would yield unduly burdensome and costly devices.
Because pipelines are generally accessible only through manholes or entry ports which have predetermined dimensions, it is necessary that a testing device be transferable through that limited manhole or entry port dimension. Typical manhole or entry port diameters are generally 20-22 inches irrespective of pipeline diameter. Therefore, it is imperative that a testing device for a 6 to 12 feet inside diameter pipeline, for example, be movable through a 20-22 inch diameter entry port.
Devices that have been developed or proposed for use in testing large diameter pipe joints have generally been complex in construction, and difficult to assemble and operate. These devices are generally one piece devices that are designed to remain in a unitary and assembled state for testing new large pipeline constructions. The pipe joint sealing and testing apparatus of this invention is provided to overcome the difficulties and limitations of those prior art devices.
The sealing and testing apparatus of this invention is a seperable, lightweight and easily assembled and unassembled device which permits the transfer of its component parts through a manhole or entry port. And, its components, when assembled, permits the apparatus to be easily moved through a pipeline for sealing and testing purposes.
The sealing and testing apparatus of this invention also is provided with means to chemically seal a pipe section joint or other pipeline fissure. This apparatus and method provides for the sealing, testing and packing of pipe section joints.